


照耀黑暗之人同人：3-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	照耀黑暗之人同人：3-时生总是来晚一步

照耀黑暗之人同人：3-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cce04c6)

[ 33](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cce04c6)

### [照耀黑暗之人同人：3](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cce04c6)

点梗人： [@オオカミ•饑渇](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=489882577)

要求：牙狼三人组友情同居。猛龙出任务捡到三只奶猫，但最后被法师训斥，于是给它们戴上写了祝福魔导文的项圈送去了老人院。但是我稍微做了点变动，比如出任务没有带着猫，因为很危险不合理，他们会把猫留在安全的地方吧？抱歉啦orz

  


［友情向！特别喜欢三人组，很可惜红蓝俩人后面不出来了OTZ 希望他们回归！三个中之人的温泉旅行也是那么可爱，栗子总受一只～］

  


  


“这是什么？”哀空吏声音冷得就和地窖似的。

“这是猫啊，”猛龙穿着往日的那身并不平民的装束，双臂间抱着三只用衣服披肩包裹取暖的幼猫。底色几乎为奶黄色的幼猫此时给他身上增加了一片亮色，“你难道认不出猫——”

“我当然知道这是猫！”哀空吏打断他，瞪过来的眼神和他搭弓拉箭射杀霍拉时的目光没什么两样。要不是双臂抱起，可能他会动手揍一顿猛龙，“我是问这是什么情况！为什么有猫会——”

“啊啊啊，我不是刚才说过了吗，”猛龙完全不像听他说教，这次轮到他硬生生的打断对方的话。“因为霍拉破坏掉的那个废弃建筑崩塌，他们的母亲被砸死了。你是希望我把它们留在那里吗？身为魔界骑士，同情心吗？”

猛龙说的一本正经，虽然他的确也是一个优异的魔界骑士，然而他此时的样子和表情看起来和往日一样轻佻。再加上他抱着猫，看起来相当奇怪，这弄的哀空吏感觉被嘲笑似的愤怒。

“它们还好吗？”隔段时间回来的流牙一进屋子就询问猫的事情。

这次的霍拉并不算太棘手，流牙和猛龙两个人就搞定了，只是想不到有这种意外。

发现小猫也是恰好靠了流牙敏锐的听觉。再加上流牙的心肠与对母亲的思念，他在猛龙离开后还特意留下来把母猫的尸体埋了做了一个简易的坟墓。

“啊，看起来没什么大问题。”猛龙轻易无视掉头疼叹气的哀空吏，转身把怀里的猫给流牙看。“它们应该还不知道自己母亲死了吧？但至少这也算是一种幸福。”

流牙因为这话而露出一丝阴霾，可是很快就因为小猫大大好奇的目光与叫声而化解不少。他就如同安慰小孩子似的抱起来一只，动作极其温柔，“好可爱啊。但是必须要给它们找一个新家。”

“…你们两个！”哀空吏眉毛都要竖起来了，“把它们留在宠物医院之类的地方不就好了吗！？”

“你在说什么啊，”流牙不满的撅起嘴，就像是保护宝贝似的把怀里的那只猫咪搂得更深。“不要说的它们就像是可以随便放置的东西似的。”

“我没有——…”哀空吏顿时无语，但也感觉自己失言，因此只得低头托了托鼻梁上的眼镜。

看着哀空吏男的被流牙堵了一把，猛龙顿时笑逐颜，“就是！再说那种地方只不过就是统一管理，把它们关起来直到有人需要。如果没人收养，到一定期限就会采取安乐死。虽然这也是因为医院空间问题，不过我们难道不应该寻求其他方法吗？对吧，流牙？”

“嗯！”流牙果断和猛龙一条战线。

望着咧着嘴对他挑眉的猛龙，哀空吏额头直爆青筋，可是他也说不出来怎么处理着三只猫。“那么你有什么方法？嗯？”

“这个吗…我还没想好。可是最基本的一条当然就是找人收养。”猛龙理所当然的耸耸肩。并且抱着猫坐在沙发上，两只小猫在他腿上打着圈，猛龙用手指逗着他们的耳朵。“在找到收养人之前，我们就先养着吧。”

“什——？！”这话令哀空吏瞠目结舌。他顿时按耐不住性子，急躁的快步上前，绕去了沙发前直面坐在那里的猛龙。“不可以！你以为随便养个宠物就能养吗？你把这里当作了什么？”

“这是我们住的地方，”猛龙一字一句地说，“这个沙发还是我的呢。”

他们三个目前住在一起，出任务的时候一起去见符礼。其实以前主要都是猛龙一个人住在这，哀空礼大部分时间愿意留在符礼那里帮忙。可是最近符礼说有一个重要的法术需要研究，想要一个人静静，因此哀空礼久违的回到了合住的地方。

流牙也挺难想象这俩人是怎么住在一起的，毕竟性格上摩擦那么多。说不定哀空礼是因为不想和猛龙呆着才不回来的，同时这也恰好满足了猛龙，因为他总喜欢出门去找妹子过夜。

但这些暂时流牙管不到，毕竟他可是一个连住所都没有的人。目前能有住的地方，他挺满足的。莉杏这样的女孩子当然有自己的住所，因此这里货真价实就是一个男性聚集地。

“喂，流牙。”猛龙觉得哀空吏的眼神实在是太烦人了，因此不耐烦的乍舌。他最后想到了什么，越过沙发背寻找坐在椅子上逗猫的流牙，“我从莉杏那里听说了。你似乎在这个城市还蛮受百姓欢迎的，所以你去问问谁要收养它们呗？”

流牙一边举着猫，一边点头，“我知道了。我会去问问看。”

满足的猛龙收回目光，随后冲站在旁边还不走的哀空吏扬起眉毛，“这样你满足了？至少在有人接走之前，我们要负责保护他们。毕竟它们的母亲是因为霍拉和我们的战斗而死。再说我们也不知道送去宠物医院后，领养的是怎么样的人。我们不能让它们被虐待死。”

这话显然让哀空吏动摇很大，他借着托眼镜的动作掩饰自己的叹气，抿住嘴唇冷却情绪。“知道了，但是最好尽快。你也知道我们的工作和身份，不可能有时间好好照顾它们。”

“的确…”流牙比猛龙更加严肃，顿悟也快。不过他们都清楚哀空吏说的是对的，毕竟他们经历的事情也是一般人想象不到的。

“好！现在我就去问问吧！虽然这么晚，不清楚那些老爷爷老奶奶还在不在。”流牙顿时来了干劲，他从椅子上跳起来，一把把猫塞给了哀空吏，自己兴致勃勃的跑出了门。

哀空吏大概从没养过小动物，也不知道如何应付。他本来就觉得他们者身份不适合接触这种生灵，更何况还这么小，突然被送入手里，感觉就和拿着易碎品似的紧张。

猛龙瞥着连抱猫姿势都不会的哀空吏，笑得几乎要仰在沙发上。

“小心我射穿你！”哀空吏从牙缝里挤出来。

猛龙全然不顾的笑着，用手扶住额头才冷静不少。“明明看起来那么聪明，但是这方面却很笨啊。不过你照顾一下就会了，放心吧。”

“我照顾？”

“对啊。一，二，三。刚好三只。”猛龙用手一一指着三只小猫。“我们也恰好三个人，正好一人一只。”

猛龙一手托起一只小猫，从沙发上站起来。对上哀空吏不满的表情，两个人目光顿时进入类似对峙的状态。“你也住在这里，这不是应该的吗。再说答应在找到之前照顾它们，身为魔界骑士，难道你要反悔？”

猛龙句句都让哀空吏不爽，他可不喜欢猛龙用魔界骑士的头衔来和他讨论其他事情。可是这次起因多少和他们的有关，而且自己刚才答应后，很难在一个屋檐下对这些幼猫坐视不管，因此弄得他此时心烦气躁。

哀空吏鼻子冷哼下，“那么你也做好觉悟。这种生物敏感纤细，像你这种人只会惹出麻烦，全部都制定好计划来。”

就这样，哀空吏带着严厉态度开始总结照顾幼猫的事情。他甚至尽心尽力的查了资料，并且强行把猛龙踢出去购买猫专用奶粉。

因此当往回走的流牙看着提着塑料袋的猛龙时，感觉相当意外。猛龙则气不打一出来，怎么感觉哀空吏突然变成了指导员，而自己只是一个跑腿的。

“还必须要猫奶粉！我可是赶在宠物店关门时好不容搜来的。”猛龙一间屋就抱怨。“还有这奶瓶，我觉得那个店员看我的眼光绝对很奇怪。”

哀空吏大概厌烦了他的抱怨，眉毛不见舒展。“人类奶粉对它们并不适合。既然要照顾，你就负起责任。”

“是是是，”猛龙做了个鬼脸，却还是忍不住白了眼对方。

看着这两个人说话三句就要吵起来的架势，流牙一脸无奈。然而现在不是担心这个的时候，

“这个时间街上没有什么人，我只能明天去问。倒是有一家餐厅老板说他们上班的女儿喜欢猫，不过需要问问再决定。”

“我知道啦，”毕竟也没办法，另外两个人就暂时接受下来。哀空吏按照资料上说的把奶粉稀释，调和好温度，装入奶瓶。

“一下子就有模有样起来了吗。”猛龙调侃对方。

“感觉就像爸爸一样，”流牙也评论给猫喂奶的哀空吏。

“你俩闭嘴…！”哀空吏恶狠狠的说，可换来的只是对面两个人并不收敛的表情。

随后他们三人轮流用奶瓶给猫喂奶，每个人各负责一只。并且按照哀空吏嘱咐，奶粉必须要每隔三小时喂一次，休息时就轮流负责。

至于名字，哀空吏觉得还是不要起比较好。他认为名字这种拘束的东西，只会让猛龙和流牙对小猫产生感情，那会变的麻烦且容易受影响。

当然这遭到了流牙和猛龙的反对，流牙觉得应该气起好名字，这样也好称呼。

只是猛龙算是稍微中立，他觉得名字要留给以后的主人取，此时只是起各临时的，“比如，1号，2号，3号。”

“你品味够差的，”哀空吏讽刺猛龙。

“那么你要怎么称呼？不起名字的话。难道要‘喂喂喂’或者‘你你你’这样叫？它们不是人，又听不懂。”猛龙嗤之以鼻。

“我想想看，”流牙又开始认真起来。“这只额头上有个白点，叫点点？这个颜色最花叫花花——”

“够了，你也品味没好到哪里去，”猛龙倒是讽刺起流牙来。

“总比1号，2号什么的好吧！”

“这样明明很帅气，你懂不懂？就像是那些电影里的代号似的。”

“你们俩都够了！”哀空吏实在听不下，出口制止。

结果最后他们也都没决定如何称呼。可以说，他们三个都按照自己的方式称呼。有的喊奇怪的名字，有的喊数字，还有的只是不语。所幸猫儿们似乎也不能很快理解和接受那些名字，因此没有受到影响。

第二天在去间符礼之前，流牙提前出门去寻找公园里的那些人。很可惜，并没有一个明确的结果。老人们都觉得自己并没余力照顾动物，而孩子们需要经过家长同意。可还有希望，因此需要等待他们第二天的答案。

他们不能带着猫去见符礼，可他们却还必须要赶回来给猫喂奶。他们三个私底下商量后，轮流回去给小猫喂奶。

可是这怎么可能不被发现？一会一个人消失，弄的符礼顿感不对劲。

扎鲁巴最后还是多嘴的那个，即使它现在并不跟着流牙，但似乎也从流牙脸上感觉出了什么。

被符礼派出去侦查的便是莉杏，等她发现流牙是赶回去照顾三只小猫时，差点没下巴掉了 。

“真是的。你们可以交给养老院或者孤儿院啊，动物可是能治愈人心的。”莉杏突然开口的建议把流牙吓了一大跳。

但这也晚了，莉杏一下子就走掉了。等流牙赶回去时，发现猛龙和哀空吏正一本正经的站在法师桌子前，想当然正等着他回来凑齐人挨训。

流牙咽了咽口水，而猛龙则是一脸无奈的瞥了他，然是他那不正经又不耐烦的脸被符礼一瞪就立马收敛。

最边上站着的哀空礼则满脸阴郁和严肃，他余光杀人似的射向另外两个魔界骑士，弄的好似看到了高级霍拉。毕竟他是唯一当初反对的人，并且观点和法师一样，可是他还是要被训。

角落里观看训话的莉杏一副看戏的样子，弄的流牙直撇嘴。而猛龙还在耳边责怪他怎么会被跟踪，这让流牙背了锅。可想想看，他们一会一个人消失，才应该感谢莉杏出马，要不然符礼亲自发现的话那还了得？

“我们也很清楚我们不能很好的照顾他们。”流牙苦着脸对符礼解释，“所以我有去找城里的人问，还没得到答复。”

“没错没错，这只是暂时的！”猛龙点头连连，他还顺势用手肘戳了戳边上的哀空吏，却被嫌弃的躲开，完全不帮他们说话。猛龙只能自己开口，“霍拉的战斗绝对不会耽误。而且很快就会得到答复的，它们会找到一个安心的家。”

符礼嘴角不见扬起，目光如火烧似的扫过眼前的三个骑士。他斜前方的扎鲁巴虽然不说话，可是感觉会是讽刺的面容。“就像莉杏说的，你们应该去找孤儿院那类的地方，更快点。”

“是…”三个人有气无力。

结果这事还没完，霍拉的出现让训话都被打算。莉杏跟着三个人赶往现场，当然也不可能三小时以后赶回去喂猫。

这也验证了法师和哀空吏的话。因为担心猫，流牙同猛龙这次的效率变低，即使他们都是有目标的魔界骑士，可终究还是人，难免会分神。

中途哀空吏和猛龙还因为这事吵了几句，弄的团队气氛很不合适。

为了可以早点回去照顾脆弱的小生命，他们都打算速战速决。但是这也令他们变得鲁莽，且急于求成，战斗出现差错。

这次的霍拉不像之前那么好对付，几个人后来陷入苦战，同时也迫使他们把猫的事情暂时抛入脑后。好在最后符礼想出好的对策，剩下几个人合力，才终于在持久战后赢得胜利。

还没喘口气，已经遍体鳞伤的流牙就第一个蹦了起来。“猫！”

这话刺激到了另外两名同居男性，三个大男人顿时来了劲。莉杏还不忘提醒他们已经战斗了起码四小时，猛龙喊着“惨了惨了”就跑走，流牙也不多说一句的离开。

莉杏本来还喊着这里的废墟要想办法处理下，需要帮忙，却想不到哀空吏也跟这流牙跑走了。留下来莉杏一个人无奈，但是她其实也不忍心让小猫挨饿。

哀空吏才是最郁闷的人，因为他也不清楚自己为何要跟上去。难道是怕不在的期间猫在沙发上撒尿？还是因为自己不放心那两个人处理奶粉？自己为何这样热血的跟着他们去看猫？

心底最深处有着哀空吏不想承认的事情，那就是他的确有点担心那三个小不点…

回到家后，三只小猫饿得喵猫叫，声音也没之前那么有精神。

他们赶紧冲了奶粉，不过三只小猫看起来似乎并不太舒服。虽然喝得狼吞虎咽，不过饱了后也就趴在那里。

这让流牙很心痛，同时猛龙也前所未有的自责。他们不光因为这个影响战斗拖慢效率，同时也因为战斗而让猫崽挨饿，可能会生病。

他们的确是不适合养动物的人，也并不能好好负起责任。

虽然他们有在找人领养，然而现在寄养在这里也不是办法，必须尽快解决。

但即使怀抱歉意，却也难说内心有点不舍。流牙和猛龙都不清楚为何短短两天就会有些喜欢这些毛球，或许是他们的世界里很少有这种治愈又和平的东西存在。

他们需要这种感觉，但也应当留在心里。因为他们存在，就是为了消灭霍拉，守护这些温柔可爱的生命。

第二天早上流牙跑回来说公园里的一个小朋友说可以领养，希望晚上放学后在公园里领取猫咪。但是他家里只能养一只，因此剩下两只没办法带走。

“看来我们还需要更多途径。”猛龙揉着另外两只没人领养的小猫如此咕哝。

流牙抱着自己负责的那只，这只就是今天要交给那个孩子的。他只希望临走前多多抱一会，感受那纯洁的生命。

“那么我们只能去采用莉杏的方案。这个城市有两家养老院，至于交涉的事情就由我出马。”

“你赶紧满满的吗！”

“我只是不放心你们俩，”哀空吏甩下这就话便除了们。留下的两个人虽然被评价为不靠谱，可他们这次没有反驳回去，而是面面相觑，为哀空吏的出力而感到欣慰。

安度晚年的老人们很欢迎小动物，虽然他们可能不久后离开人世，但在疗养院中猫咪还能有个家，后面来的老人也会照顾他们。

哀空吏带着这样的消息回来，另外两个人不禁笑着在空中击掌。

“等一下！”

就在晚上他们决定把三只猫分别送去该去的地方之前，却在楼门口被莉杏叫住。

三个人内心大叫不好，以为是被法师派来的。不过这次莉杏倒是笑的令人安心很多，他小跑的追上三名骑士。虽然三个大男人各自抱着猫很奇怪，不过这次莉杏没有和他们多开玩笑。

“要送走了吗？”

“嗯。”

“在此之前，”莉杏挡在了他们前面。“法师让我给它们三个戴上写有祝福魔导文的项圈。”

望着拿出来的项圈，其他三个人都很吃惊。尤其是猛龙，忍不住拿过来端详。项圈很朴素，但是内侧可以看到纹路。“这是符礼做的？”

面对有些不相信的猛龙，莉杏换成了一副认真的表情抱起双臂。“别他训你们，他并不是不想让你们留下猫。但是他这样做你们也清楚，这是为了让这些小生命在安全的地方长大。所以他才做了这个，只是起到它们平安的祝福。”

“也是，我们的确不该那么想。”流牙口吻带着一点内疚，也带着点惆怅。

其余两个人和他对上视线，猛龙那一闪而过的自责神情并未逃过流牙的目光。流牙不打算揭发，因为他清楚猛龙的温柔，就和当初猛龙毫不犹豫把猫咪从废墟里抱出来一样。

“谁让他总是看起来凶巴巴的，”猛龙开着玩笑，模仿符利的表情。他在掩盖自己刚才的动摇，可这也好，至少他改变心情坦然的要和猫儿们道别。

三个人就这样把戴着项圈的猫送去了该去的地方，并且挂满了他们内心的祝福。

“以后如果有人被分配在这个城市或者距离近的地方，就负责来看望一下吧。”那天晚上他们在公园汇合并一起往家走时，猛龙忽然提议道。

“不错啊，”流牙给予了赞同。

“别开玩笑…”不出意料，哀空吏投了反票。“既然已经找到了住所，就不要更多瓜葛。”

“别这样说吗，”流牙对哀空吏的性格表示无奈，但他看得出哀空吏对猫咪隐藏的热心。“只是去探望一下，并不会怎么样。”

“你明明是最会照顾猫的那一个，”另一侧的猛龙偷笑起来。

“啰嗦！”哀空吏感觉招架不住他们俩。单单但只小猫，竟然让他于这两个人的沟通大幅度提升，堪比一周的说话量。

然而，即使这样反对并且加快步走掉的哀空吏，却在后来被安排在这个城市守护遗迹。而猛龙，流牙和莉杏都被分区了其他地区。

哀空吏和他们之间的联系几乎没有了，只有偶尔才会听到几条信息。但他也不打算特意联系那两个人，也不像告诉他们他有偶尔会在远处看看养老院总的老人和猫嬉戏的画面。

后来他得知那个男孩领养的猫是一只母的，并且还生了三只小猫。哀空吏表情平静，却内心传来一种怀旧。

“现在不知道他们怎么样，”哀空吏想到当初捡回来的小猫，同时也想到了那两名依旧在远方奔波的魔界骑士。

他与同伴依旧在不停的保护那些生命。

而他们曾经守护住的生命正在发光。

[特摄](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%B9%E6%91%84)[牙狼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E7%8B%BC)[照耀黑暗之人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%85%A7%E8%80%80%E9%BB%91%E6%9A%97%E4%B9%8B%E4%BA%BA)[牙狼照耀黑暗之人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%99%E7%8B%BC%E7%85%A7%E8%80%80%E9%BB%91%E6%9A%97%E4%B9%8B%E4%BA%BA)[道外流牙](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%81%93%E5%A4%96%E6%B5%81%E7%89%99)[蛇崩猛龙](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%9B%87%E5%B4%A9%E7%8C%9B%E9%BE%99)[楠神哀空吏](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A5%A0%E7%A5%9E%E5%93%80%E7%A9%BA%E5%90%8F)

评论(6)

热度(33)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://piaoyibaiyu.lofter.com/) [亦羽OWO](http://piaoyibaiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://sheiyechishan.lofter.com/) [谁夜持山](http://sheiyechishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) [一只小蝎子](http://yingluoyu142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://zhangxi866.lofter.com/) [长惜](http://zhangxi866.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://huifeideshuiyu.lofter.com/) [荷叶唐](http://huifeideshuiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://huifeideshuiyu.lofter.com/) [荷叶唐](http://huifeideshuiyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://doubiderensheng032.lofter.com/) [逗比的人生](http://doubiderensheng032.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://jinjing2048.lofter.com/) [金井2048](http://jinjing2048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/) [青之烧酒](http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://shuiruoyiren.lofter.com/) [若华—正在痛苦地减肥](http://shuiruoyiren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://benxingnanyi247.lofter.com/) [安樱√](http://benxingnanyi247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://hehebayou.lofter.com/) [荷荷巴油](http://hehebayou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://cangmuxuehui.lofter.com/) [苍木雪绘](http://cangmuxuehui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://lucky-wuumi.lofter.com/) [絲綢子](http://lucky-wuumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://apaqizhilei.lofter.com/) [归殊](http://apaqizhilei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://762375657.lofter.com/) [郑云龙出来挨亲](http://762375657.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://xuechuwosi.lofter.com/) [初雪飘落](http://xuechuwosi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://wei--qian1201.lofter.com/) [薇魅枫倩](http://wei--qian1201.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://mesoptamia.lofter.com/) [mesoptamia](http://mesoptamia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/) [卿诗源](http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) [温木](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://kassielouise.lofter.com/) [被心配的夜野魁利恃宠而骄](http://kassielouise.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://joye2.lofter.com/) [气泡咸鱼满瓶❤️](http://joye2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://sc4869sc4869.lofter.com/) [单车棚小僵尸](http://sc4869sc4869.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://sc4869sc4869.lofter.com/) [单车棚小僵尸](http://sc4869sc4869.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://qxx172.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://qxx172.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cc6cb4b)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cd7edc3)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
